


Bind It With Strings

by YanderePuppet



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Creepy Cloud, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Ghosts, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Psychological Horror, Stockholm Syndrome, Weirdness, yandere!Sephiroth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanderePuppet/pseuds/YanderePuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know how to stop this, or what was really going on here. Too much confusion, and no way to make sense of his thoughts, but anchoring his former enemy to life? He knew that nothing good would come of it. Especially when the man seemed intent on using him for his plans once again, and only Vincent wanted to believe that he wasn't giving up. ACC timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “If I smile, and don’t believe
> 
> soon, I know I’ll wake from this dream
> 
> Don’t try to fix me- I’m not broken
> 
> Hello I’m the lie, living for you so you can hide
> 
> Don’t cry”
> 
> -Evanescence, Hello
> 
> “I’m not fit to help anyone. Not my friends, and not my family.”  
> this takes place a year before- and all the way through ACC, ignores DOC in part...(the deep ground crisis and a living Sephiroth… not a good mix.) Inspired by reading the lifestream black and white chapter of on the way to a smile.

Dust settled quietly on a creaky wood floor, old planks emitting clusters of musty smelling dirt like so much smoke from a stove. The goldish light of the afternoon sun filtered in from the jagged hole in the arched ceiling, and all spectra of color glistened off of the detailed stained glass of the sparse windows to illuminate the circle of amber colored flowers, and the blonde currently sitting crosslegged in front of them. Out of his reach, though only slightly, lay a small cell phone, which he glanced at warily. He was torn. He half considered throwing it out, and half wanted to keep it and run all the way back to Edge. He shook his head.

“I can’t pretend anymore. Tifa just isn’t Aerith, and I’m not getting anywhere trying to forget how I felt.” He whispered to himself despairingly. Memories of the brunnette mentioned flooded his mind. Her concerned face when he fell through the roof of the same church where he currently sat, her smile as they walked around that park, her convincing him into a dress (despite his desperate protests against it), the way the lights of the gondola ride at gold saucer reflected off of her hair. And- just as suddenly flashed the memory of seeing her smile contentedly grace her pink lips, then freeze forever as six feet of tempered steel impaled her from behind. In flashes not unlike snapshots of a camera, the memory continued to show snippets of itself- a glimpse of silver here, those startling cat-like eyes, and the man’s smirk as he he drove the sword further. Shaking hands reached up to cover wavering blue eyes. 

_ “Seems I was worried over nothing, as if you could ever forget me.”  _ Came the voice, sounding like silk sliding over water. Cloud’s eyes snapped open. In a blur of motion the blonde was on his feet, casting wary glances around the empty pews.  _ “Looking for someone? " _  A pause. "S _ ome would think you paranoid, the way you are acting.”  _  Cloud felt a leather clad hand rest on his shoulder, and heard the unmistakable rustling of feathers. His wide eyed gaze was cast downward, to examine the mossy floor board in feigned disinterest, hoping it was just his restless imagination conjuring the one-winged angel- not the man himself back from the grave for the second time. It wouldn’t be the only occasion when such a hallucination plagued his mind. Of course, the other times didn’t involve him hearing things in his mind, so he cautiously began to peek upwards to confirm.  _ “Oh for the love of…”  _ He felt gloved fingertips ensnare his jaw and jerk his face around. The second his azure orbs locked onto the murky green of the other, he blinked them closed. Slowly, he pried his eyes open, blinking again in disbelief. When the taller man remained after three consecutive attempts to clear his vision, broad shouldered arms crossed and pale lips twitched up in amusement, he stepped back in shock. 

“No… you can’t be…” His eyes widened, and he frantically searched the room for Fusion, mentally slapping himself when he remembered leaving it on Fenrir. “Shi-” He paused before he finished uttering the swear to get in a defensive stance. 

“Calm down.” It was an order, Cloud realized as his limbs seemed to relax on their own. His breath calmed without his consent.

“Stop doing that.” He stuttered, angry and confused. Was he still susceptible to that?

“Stop doing what, _Cloud?”_ Came Sephiroth’s gloating reply. The blonde shuddered at the emphasis on his name.

“Making me do things like that!” He suppressed the bad memories threatening to surface, as well as a bit of bile. He swallowed the lump that was already forming itself in his throat. There was a shift of old leather, and the softer sound of a waterfall of hair changing location. Sapphire eyes shifted to see the the other man’s smug expression. 

“I would, if you’d actually obey anything I said normally.” He made a tsking sound with tongue.”And, tell me, how many times that same control saved your life?” When the shorter male didn’t answer, he continued, smirking at the other’s sullen look. “Even so, I’m amazed I can still use that like this.”

“Like that?” The spiky haired man intoned 

quietly.

“You mean to say you haven’t noticed? I’m a ghost, Cloud.” As if to prove his point, his form gave a spectral flicker. “I finally regained enough strength to leave the lifestream, and I have other plans in action to secure a body for myself. Currently, I’m more concerned with the plans I have set for you.” He let the implications roll of his words, and sink in. 

“What are you going to make me do?” The question sounded almost resigned, as though he’d accepted and come to terms with this already. 

“Plenty, in time. Currently, extract a copy of my memories I left locked in your subconscious.” At the confusion that filmed over blue eyes, the ex-"general" explained further. “In order to maintain shape in the lifestream, one has to focus only on one concept, or idea related to themselves. All other thoughts and memories are swept away.

“And your object of focus was me.” The younger guessed. The older chuckled.

“Very good. Yes, because I knew you would also act as an anchor by obsessively reminding yourself of my existence, that you would be unable to forget anything pertaining to me.” He cooed, reaching up a hand to rest on the twenty-two year old’s cheek, who proceeded to turn away in shame. Then stopped, feeling the others hand pinch lightly in warning. Blue eyes then met green for a few seemingly endless minutes. On the outside, nothing appeared to take place, but internally the memories in question were moving between the two.

“Is that all you wanted?” The blonde uttered, sighing as the beginnings of a headache formed in his mind. 

“In a hurry to get rid of me?” The silver haired man chided, almost _teased._ “I still have to reward you for being so compliant.” 

“Not interested.” The blonde started to walk away, only find the other in front of him, and holding his arm. There, right under where the calamity’s son held his finger, an angry blotch of brown was forming.  _ Geostigma?  _ Cloud’s head snapped up.

“Its not going to kill you, relax  _ Cloud _ . Do you think me daft enough to kill the one who’s going to be responsible for my return?” He paused for a moment. “Oh, and get used to seeing me around a lot more often, trust me, this is not the last visit I will pay to anywhere you happen to be.” He started to leave

“...Wait!" Cloud called. The man stopped. "I have a question.” Cloud said, hesitant to.. well, to do anything really.  The other raised one white eyebrow in curiosity.

“Well, then ask me so I can provide an answer. I’m a bit rushed for time at the moment.” The older of the two hissed out in a condescending manner.

“Back at north crater, when my memories were still jumbled, why did you lie about me being a failure?” At the amusement and victory in the former general’s gaze he added, “Reno told me something last week about a file on Hojo’s old computer, that they dug up from the rubble.”

“I dislike the fact that anyone bothered to salvage any of that man’s research.” He grumbled

“Like it or not, that man is your father. Though.... I understand any animosity towards him.” The blonde shuddered. “I hate him for... similar reasons..”

“Don’t remind me about that detail, don’t even mention him again. I won’t hesitate to cause more pain than you can even imagine through that.” He pointed to the stigma he’d left on the blonde’s arm. “As for your question, I had three reasons. Even with the delusions you had at the time, I knew your mind would accept the failure idea more, If only due to your complete lack of faith in yourself. Technically, I was talking to the part of Zack’s spirit that was acting as you- he was the failure in this case- as you should know from the files, because I knew that the real you would resurface if I did. Naturally, I was also hoping a certain scientist we both despise would fall over with a heart attack when you told him. It is highly unfortunate that he didn’t.” They both grimaced. “Either way, that worthless excuse for a man got what was coming. I just wish I had a hand in it.” While the silver-haired man knew that his plan wouldn’t have worked otherwise, he was… not pleased that Hojo laid a finger on the blonde. Only he was alowed to hurt the younger man- Cloud was  _ his _ .

“That would’ve made two things I‘m glad you did if it had worked. Currently the list only includes killing President shinra in his office.” The former mercenary looked ashamed of even thinking this, let alone uttering it aloud.

“I’m certain there are a few more things on that list.” Came the response as the respected man faded from sight. 

Cloud sat contemplating for a short while. He eventually picked up his phone, mind made up over his earlier dilemma. He couldn’t worry the others with this, or dare to put them in danger- he knew they’d all try to help, and likely would end up in the crossfire of something he hadn’t foreseen. Not to mention, his growing aversion to anything that had a connection to TIfa was telling him to avoid everyone. The guilt was still too strong to deal with, he couldn’t deal with with her obvious affections at the moment. But he didn’t want to leave all connection behind, so he pocketed his phone and mentally wished Aerith a goodbye, looking sorrowfully at the flowers as he walked out the doors. His boots even seemed to convey a sense of finality as they clunked along the rotting wooden floor. He climbed into the sun-warmed seat of Fenrir absentmindedly, and drove instinctually to a location he’d chosen subconsciously. Cloud couldn’t help but smile inspite of himself at the sight of the familiar cliff. He slid down from the motorcycle soundlessly, and made his way over to kneel next to the sword his friend had entrusted to him at death, not feeling the need to say anything to the once understanding and hyperactive man that had wielded it before him. He knew Zack would have simply smiled at him and teased him out of his depressed state, had he still been alive. 

He absently drew in the dirt of the exact spot where he had failed to protect his friend, where the other had breathed his last. Looking down, he noticed that his hands had unwillingly scribbled in the sand.  _ Living Legacy. _ He smiled grimly, and looked away before the guilt set in. He hadn’t even been able to keep that promise. 

“I’m sorry Zack.” He whispered dejectedly. “I even managed to fail you.” He drove off, not even realizing that a wolf had sat behind to watch him leave. He decided to head to the place where the others would least expect to find him, and with that took off for the other continent, to return to the place he once called home, irrationally afraid he might find it burning once again, but determined none the less to make his way there.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wound up staying the night in costa del sol, in the vacation home he’d purchased a year ago. Now it was more of a safe house, with blocked windows and non-perishable food, for whenever he travelled out for deliveries. Speaking of which, his cell was buzzing in his pocket- he assumed it was Tifa calling to tell him about a job moving someone’s mail out for them, or bringing a package to a friend of theirs. Shrugging it off, he waited until the ringing ceased, and a ding alerted him of a new voicemail. He picked it up to listen, for something to do while he cooked some of the canned soup he’d stashed in the cupboards. Tifa’s voice rang out over the speaker.

**“Just wanted to let you know that Reno called today.**

**Said he has to talk to you, and that he’s in Healen with**

**a friend or someone who has something urgent, he wouldn’t**

**say who it was, or what they had. I hope you’re careful out**

**there.”**

He snapped his phone shut with a flick, and turned around. “Even more reason to leave.” he shook his head in frustration. “I do wonder who he has with him though.” The blonde muttered to himself in exasperation for a handful of seconds about Reno’s horrible timing. 

“Leaving, hm? And where exactly are you planning on staying?” came a familiar baritone voice from behind. Cloud turned around to face the specter. 

“Nibelheim. Or, the rebuilt rendition of it. No one would look there, because its too painful for me emotionally.” He closed his eyes. “Well, other than you no one would.” 

“Your friend who’s possessed by chaos just might.” The silver haired man pointed out. “He hid there for several years despite the dislike he felt for what happened to him there.”

“You mean, how much he resented your birth” The blonde stated. 

“And the puppet suddenly realizes he has a mouth.” the taller man chuckled. “Are you actually trying to be make me laugh?” 

“No." Cloud growled out with a steady glare. "And stop calling me that,it was bad enough at first but... anymore... it just makes me think of that time when we got sucked into that fake world to fight Chaos and Cosmos’s war for them.” He paused to think. “Not that you actually did anything to help Chaos.”

“I was preoccupied with helping you.” He replied with a smik. “You are simply too hopeless left to your own devices.”

“Whatever.” the blonde retorted

“Easy there, Squall.” they both laughed a little bit inspite of themselves. “Although, you seem to have picked up on his avoidance of people.”

“Maybe.” Cloud replied. “It just seemed easier than dealing with everyone.” He turned to gaze out the window, after peeling back the covering.

“I won’t disagree on that.” his smile was cold. “Spend a few years in the lifestream, you might appreciate it more. There’s literally nothing in there.” 

“You probably sucked it dry just by being there.” The blonde said with a serious expression as he watched a handful of children running excitedly out in the street, with the only light source being a flashlight one of them brought. He covered the window back up. “What exactly did you want, anyway.”

“In coming here? I’m checking up on you, to be certain you aren’t going to attempt to end this all here... Not that you’d actually have the resolve to end your own life.” 

“Too many ties here I guess.” Cloud turned back to face the man he’d idolized as a child. “Although, I’m leaving them either way. You included.”

“I doubt the last part. I can find you no matter where you try to hide.” The nightmare incarnate replied. “And I feel like you should deal with that phone call. If I know the turks, they won’t leave you alone until you go, so either throw out your phone or see what Reno wants. He’ll still be calling you next year if you don’t.” 

“I…. think I’ll deal with it next year then, if it comes to that.” He paused. “I guess I’ll stay here till new years. Its only a week away.” 

“Suit yourself.” He turned as though to leave, “It's easier for me this way, you're more…. available for things I want done.”

“Don’t count on it.” The blonde replied as the other faded for the second time that day. He placed his phone in the kitchen, and scowled as he found that the soup he’d forgotten- in light of his half expected visitor, had not only caught fire, but had seeped out of the pot and boiled its way to the floor. He cast an ice 3 at it angrily, and went to bed without dinner. He didn’t think he’d be able to stomach it anyway.

He tossed around on the bare mattress for around three hours, stewing over the torrent of thoughts in his tortured head. He knew he was playing a dangerous game- tiptoeing around the very man he’d fought so hard to try and avoid, more out of fear than spite: he didn’t think he’d ever be able to feel spite for the other man. It didn’t matter that he  _ wanted _ to hate him for everything. That wasn’t good enough. Cloud turned over again, a lump of something digging into his thigh (upon examination, he found it to be a loose spring), and sighed in defeat. The floor was more comfortable than this. He went to a cupboard in the upstairs hallway to gather a few fleece blankets and an old quilt, then proceed to make a bedroll on the wooden floor. He finally managed to fall asleep, his eyes closing blissfully as his mind floated into unconsciousness. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wake up.” He felt someone shaking him. Cloud opened his eyes, slightly afraid of the words that the other person in the room said. Blinking away his foggy vision, he relaxed at the sight of black and red sweeping around in a non existent breeze.

“Vincent?” The blonde recognized his silent friend. “What’s going on?” he whispered to the ex-turk. He’d been found? Of course, that week had passed, yesterday was new years. He should have known better than to stay in one place so long.

“I just came to warn you. I came here from the forgotten city and something dark is clearly taking place there. Or is about to.” The stoic gunman said, the collar of his crimson cape hiding the concerned frown that crossed his pale lips. Bright amber eyes looked the blonde over in slight worry. “And I’m... hiding from Yuffie.” He said, his deep voice hanging in the air. 

“She’d never think to look here.” Cloud mused. “That’s a good thing, considering she’d likely spill my location to Tifa if she knew I was here.” 

“Avoiding unwanted affections as well?” The raven haired man asked him, watching the other nod an affirmative. He knew neither of them had gotten over their past loves. Lucretia’s crying face still haunted his own dreams quite often. He didn’t want to admit it, but there was a deeper understanding than just losing the people they loved. Vincent was afraid to act on it, or even admit it too anyone, himself included. He refused to say it. He wouldn’t even think it. He couldn’t, not now while tension was still raw and people were still recovering from the damage of nearly two full years prior, but… maybe, after a while? He shook his head. “The anniversary of her death is tomorrow, isn’t it? And of meteor fall in two weeks.” 

“Not sure whether to mourn the latter, or celebrate.” Cloud said dismally. He didn’t have the heart to tell Vincent what he knew. How does one tell their best friend that the son of the woman he loved and the man he hated most, the one who went insane and tried to end everything, was returning? Even worse, telling your best friend that said insane man was using you to return? So instead of looking into Vincent’s unnatural crimson to amber eyes and saying what he knew, instead of calmly stating ‘Sephiroth is returning’ he turned his gaze aside and remained silent. There were a few minutes of awkward silence. “Does it stop hurting? Losing.. losing…” he turned away, “because I… it’s my fault, and I.. Vincent, I don’t know what to do.”

“I’m not sure.” He put his hand over his heart to stop the agonizing pain that felt like someone was tearing it apart bit by bit. “I’ve never tried to… forget. Or to forgive.” He closed his eyes. “Maybe I should, and tell you if it’s worth it. But,” he eyed the floor, “I don’t even know where to start.” 

“Is it possible for sins to be forgiven? I want to know, but I… I don’t…” He trailed off. Vincent’s hand was suddenly squeezing his shoulder comfortingly, the intense warmth the demon-possessed-gunman radiated was a strong current of what felt like a security blanket in the eyes of a frightened child. They sat that way for a while. The sudden warmth he felt undeserving of weighed heavily on top of the guilt laid on his mind. He felt the urge to tell the fifty-two year old ex turk everything, but desperately choked it down. He didn’t want to let the man get hurt over him, just another friend lost because he couldn’t protect them enough: he wouldn’t allow that to happen for anything. So he stayed silent. After a little while, Vincent disappeared from the room, leaving Cloud to gaze out the window again. The dim lighting glinting oddly off his sapphire eyes. He only shifted his head backwards in acknowledgement of the hand he felt on his back. 

“Pretending to be sentimental and grieving?” Came the condescending words from behind. “Why do you still act as though you can feel anything, even this guilt you seem so fixated on?”

“Fuck off.” He all but snarled, Not this conversation again! He gripped the window sill so hard his knuckles turned white and the wood splintered.

“Care to look me in the eyes and attempt say that with any meaning behind it?” Came the response, and the blonde responded by punching the window. Then he whirled around, fully intending to get in the silver haired man’s face and yell it with everything he had. Instead the moment their eyes met he turned away.

“Its not worth it.” He said, not willing to do what the man wanted. Cloud picked up a shard of the window only to whip around again at the sound of a surprised grunting sound; the source frequently moving. When he finally found the source of the noise, he was surprised to find Vincent aiming Death Penalty at Sephiroth’s head. 

“Why are you here?” The ex-turk demanded, shock not showing through his impassive mask.

“Just visiting an old friend, I don’t see why that’s so much of a threat to you.” The ex-general replied. 

“Vincent, he’s just a ghost. You won’t hit him anyway.” The blonde called from across the room. “Trust me, I’ve tried.” A week ago, in fact. He’d wound up hitting himself in the face from the momentum, and ended up getting an angry bruise of all sorts of color on his cheek.

“It was highly uncalled for.” The taller swordsman replied mockingly, an evident smirk curling the corners of his mouth. “I just set a flower vase on fire.” The red-cloaked gunman just turned to the door. 

“How long has this been going on?” When he got no reply, Vincent continued. “even if you don’t want the others involved, you at least could’ve told me you’ve been in danger. Because, Cloud… I,” he paused, summing up his strength to say what he knew needed to be said, “I love you.” And with that final blow to the argument, Vincent walked out and slammed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck off. At least I’m not a psychotic pyromaniac.” Cloud yelled as he finally picked up the clothes laid out for him on the floor, and started to get dressed. “Do you have anything better to do than stalk me and traumatize me with nightmares?”"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Damn what I’m becoming-
> 
> One of them now,
> 
> Just an opened door
> 
> On an endless night.
> 
> Dark desire burning,
> 
> In my blood now
> 
> How can I be sure?
> 
> I don’t know if I’ll be able to fight,
> 
> With a tortured soul,
> 
> And an honest design
> 
> My will cannot endure,
> 
> And my heart is torn away.
> 
> I was caught up in the moment,
> 
> We were alone and
> 
> You seemed to harness the light
> 
> Even though I felt cold inside
> 
> When you told me it would be alright
> 
> I had given up control and
> 
> I didn’t focus hard enough to see,
> 
> The warning signs.
> 
> Your heart is serpentine.”
> 
> Disturbed-serpentine

 

 

**She danced lightly down the cavernous halls, traipsing light and graceful on the mossy stone floors. However, despite her normal happy demeanor, Aerith was currently a little concerned. The things the planet had been whispering to her threw her off balance. The information it gave her was unsettling, to say the least, at most she almost wanted to yell at the voices to shut up- and she normally felt warm and safe when they spoke to her. The planet was warning her of danger, and the danger seemed to center around Cloud. From the second that they’d first entered the temple- no, since they found a certain sword in the corpse of the president of  Shin-ra, he’d been acting more withdrawn. Sure, he loosened up on their date, but he seemed to be mentally absent. Always rushing, and never resting. It grew even worse after Nibelheim. Sure, Vincent seemed to understand the mystery that was Cloud- even got him to open up somewhat. But she knew Vincent was a momentary distraction. Even now she could feel the presence of something darker, surrounding the blond like a shrouding fog- and he started walking somewhat less close to the former turk. It was always around him, called out to him sometimes. She could tell. He would make faces similar to the ones she knew crossed her face while conversing with the planet. The only difference being that Cloud looked afraid rather than comforted, the way she felt listening to the voices of the planet. The voices of the planet seemed to hush simultaneously when the party reached one the last door, and Aerith turned to look at the tunnel maze they had just solved one last time. When she turned back, the tattered crimson of Vincent’s cloak, and sharp pale gold of Cloud’s hair greeted her vision. The gunman’s clawed hand was on the blonde’s shoulder- he was forcing the younger man to wait for her. She knew Cloud would’ve waited on his own, if they weren’t so close to the presence she felt on the other side of the “door” in front of the three of them. She recalled the last time they’d actually come in contact with the man. Cloud still had a bruise on his chest from the older man literally** **_throwing_ ** **a materia at him. Not to mention that the blonde had ignored the monsters they came across, never stopped for rest (until they were trapped at gold saucer), and only spoke to Vincent (for the first two days after they left Nibelheim.) His eyes grew progressively more intense, the bright sapphire seeming focused on something in the far distance- on edge and extremely terrifying to encounter at nighttime. Almost as unsettling as the feeling she got walking through the door to the next room.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_The_** **first thing Cloud** **thought as he walked through the cavern, and to the large door, was that he** ** _needed_** **to be on the other side of it. He couldn’t even name why. Sure, he could hear the cacophony of voices that rang out through his mind, terrible and frightening- yet the beautiful siren call still lured him forward, almost trancelike. He barely managed to pause when Vincent held him back. His blood was** ** _singing_** **, and he had no conscious clue why- in the back of his mind he could feel the reason pulsing just below his reach. So the second he felt Vincent remove his claws, Cloud stepped through the doorless frame, almost running in a mad dash. He just barely refrained that compulsion. He heard Aerith patter up past him to look around the room.**

**“It’s the room with the murals” She stated, hands clasped behind her back lightly, and delicate face and innocent eyes focused on said murals with interest. He would have paused to admire her beauty on any other occasion, but his sense was beyond him. He could only think of one thing at that moment.**

**“Where are you?!” He called to the presence he felt permeate the room “Sephiroth?!”**

**immediately turning to the light flash of response. Something near his heart clenched, a strange, foreign emotion, and the man-monster-** **_deity_ ** **in question formed within the burst. Those horrible, captivating emerald eyes locked onto his, the clenching feeling growing tighter, more intense.**

**“So** **_cold_ ** **.” The silver haired entity before him chided. The blond flinched. “I am** **_always_ ** **by your side.” The other studied the blond for a moment. “** **_Come.”_ ** **Cloud heard the command in his head, as well as echoing about the tunnel like room. He dashed forward like a man possessed, pausing each time the ‘man’ appeared, listening to everything his once idol said with rapt attention, still unable to grasp why he felt so compelled to do so. He couldn’t make sense of what the silver entity said either, but when he reached the non-illusion at the end of the hall, with Vincent and Aerith standing to his left and right respectively, he watched the leather clad being demonstrate and motion with his left hand rather melodramatically, the Masamune’s six foot blade coming too close for comfort a few times as a result, as he explained his plan in detail, the voice in Cloud’s head growing steadily more commanding. Like a smooth current of water, he felt it roll around, swirling in orbit about the confused thoughts in his unstable mind. He felt… something tear away and yelled out.**

**“That’ll never happen!!” His blood was boiling.**

**_Wake up._ **

**He saw a blinding flash as Sephiroth literally flew through him, those words suddenly drowning out all else. NO nono no no no…. he was alone… why did he feel alone. He called out again, as he dashed about the room.**

**“Where are you? Sephiroth!” He felt strange. Empty, lonely, different, afraid. Something felt off, but all he could think about was a way to cure this emptiness that overtook him suddenly. The only answer was Sephiroth. He had to find him. The older man had to still be here somewhere… Cloud felt more alone each time he didn’t see the silver warrior.**

**_Shhhh. Be calm, Cloud. I will not abandon you so soon, nor so easily._ ** **The voice spoke over everything else. He calmed considerably as the man called out to him.** **_You are mine, right?_ ** **the voice cooed.**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud woke with a start. He looked around the room, glancing at the clock on his PHS, then relaxing into his bedroll. It was just a nightmare. one he was still living, sure, but a nightmare none the less. Besides, unless he’d fucked his memory again, that wasn’t exactly how that day went. Well, the end of it at least. Or was it? He couldn’t really recall all the details.  _ Dammit _ ! He punched his pillow, looking down at the cotton rest that his spiky locks took up seconds before as though it held all the answers. He knew someone who likely did, but she was far beyond his sight. He sighed. 

“ _ Aerith…” _ He blinked back the moisture that tried to escape the dam of his eyelids. He could feel soothing fingers on his cheek, cradling the rebellious tears that streamed down his soft face. “Vince… he muttered, recognizing the cold touch of his close friend.

“Mmmhm?” The turk hummed the question. 

“I thought you left.” he said, dejectedly stuffing his head into his pillow. The other man continued stroking his cheek. 

“I… was worried.”  The gunman said, somewhat reluctant. Cloud remembered the words the raven-head uttered the night before, and closed his eyes. 

“...Sorry.”  He curled up in the fetal position, revelling in the other’s touch for a while, despite how undeserving he felt to be receiving it. He was dirty, tainted. But, here he was. “I meant to tell you…”

“That the bane of both our existences is returning, and saw fit to stalk you as a ghost?” The ex-turk finished. “Has he done anything?” He stopped before his voice could catch. 

“Other than general mind-fuckery, nothing yet. But…” Cloud trailed off, tracing the grooves of the floor with his right thumb. 

“You’re afraid he might soon?” Vincent paused before proceeding to massage the younger man’s shoulders. He winced at how tight the muscles were. “You’re too tense.” He stated. “This is really getting to you, isn’t it?” the man asked, calm and expressionless. He didn’t receive an answer. Cloud was already sound asleep once more. Vincent decided to head the the kitchen and make something for the blond to eat when he woke. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**When Cloud opened his eyes, slowly prying his lids apart. His eyelashes felt crusty, his eyes stung. Everything felt unbearably hot and dry. His head and arm throbbed with a dull, aching pain. He could feel a sharp pang below his sternum and just between his lungs. He glanced around, and started, almost falling over when he saw the flames and smoke. He was in Nibelheim. He scanned the carnage this time, every single member of avalanche was present amongst the dead. He rushed to where he’d seen a flash of bright crimson, kneeling beside where Vincent lay with a broken neck. The former turk’s head lolled and flopped around unnaturally, crimson eyes dull and dead. Cloud’s heart caught in his throat, still sore with smoke inhalation.**

**He glanced about once more, his eyes falling on a bundle of pink and brown, he choked back a sob when he looked into glassy forest green eyes, dead for the second time. He rushed over to be certain, but turned away when he saw Aerith’s face focused and coated in her own blood. But he knew she’d died peacefully, untainted by anything, still smiling. This was too much. He found Zack in the pile of bodies as well, mangled to almost to the point of being unrecognizable. He felt hand on his back.**

**“I feel we should go someplace more pleasant, don’t you?” A familiar, melodic baritone whispered against the shell of his ear. He closed his eyes against the sight of black feathers falling around in spirals, going limp. It was a dream, but that didn’t change the fact that it was a horrible, traumatic experience. The man grabbed both of Cloud’s shoulders, leading him away from the source of his discomfort, practically carrying him. The blonde remained as limp as a ragdoll until the taller entity deigned to stop, at which point bleary blue eyes cranked open once more.**

**“I’d hardly call this more pleasant.” He croaked. “You are seriously a fucked up person, y’know that right.” The other man didn’t answer, so Cloud continued. “I don’t even know what’s real anymore because of you!” He could feel leather-clad fingers against his forehead.**

**“Hush.” The man in question finally responded. “You have a fever.” He turned the younger mans face to look into his eyes.**

**“You don’t really care.” The blonde said turning away. “Stop it, I know what you’re trying to do, Sephiroth.”**

**“Oh really? You may be a tad more delusional than I thought.” He turned the others face back toward him. “Perhaps I gave you too much of the stigma.” He continued.**

**“s‘still your fault.” Cloud could feel his eyes closing themselves at the point. He felt exhausted, like he’d run laps around the entire planet.**

**“Yes, I know.” The man chuckled. “I overestimated you this time, didn’t I puppet?”**

**“N’yea… st’callin me tha…” His head hurt.**

**“I’ve never seen you this delirious… you’re actually slurring. I’d rather not have to deal with this. Wake up.”**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cloud gasped awake, nearly jumping out of his bedroll. He looked around his room, intent on finding Vincent, but instead of ebony hair and a red velvet cloak, he found silver hair and a black leather trenchcoat.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Cloud said, without any real venom to it, as he lay back down. 

“Checking to see if you’re still coherent. I was worried I might’ve broken you, that was… quite the nightmare.” Cloud felt the man checking his temperature. “Seems as though you’re alright now, however.” 

“I’m not talking to you.” Cloud retorted. He knew it sounded childish, but his mind was sluggish right now. 

“You look like a dumbfounded fish, and sound like a reprimanded child. Don’t hold me accountable for being unable to take you seriously at the moment, especially as you seem to have forgotten how to put your clothes on.” he man chuckled, then looked into his eyes, face serious. “You do remember who you are, right?” He asked, poking the blonde’s face for emphasis. 

“Yeah, I’m about to kick your ass out of my room. Stop messing around.” The blonde yelled, not sure what the man was trying to pull. 

“Whatever you say… Zack.”

the man pulled away smirking like the maniac he literally was. Cloud threw a pillow at him. “...Very mature, Cloud.”

“Shut up.” Cloud said, sulking. “If I want to throw pillows at a ghost, I can. You have no room to judge me, nothing you do is normal.”

“Are you comparing yourself to me?” The silver man laughed. “That’s awfully big talk 

for a blonde midget who failed to get anywhere in life.”

“Fuck off. At least I’m not a psychotic pyromaniac.” Cloud yelled as he finally picked up the clothes laid out for him on the floor, and started to get dressed. “Do you have anything better to do than stalk me and traumatize me with nightmares?”

“That nightmare was not my doing. It merely a side effect of the stigma, and those thoughts were your own, nothing conjured by me. What you saw, that was your deepest fear, losing everything- yourself included.” The man stalked forward. “It was rather gruesome. I believe your sanity is still in question, Cloud.” The man said, helping the blonde unzip his sleeveless sweater and put it on  because his fingers were shaking, and he’d being fumbling over the fabric for five minutes. He slid his face down so that it was level with the blonde’s ear. “Look how shaken you are already, you really are helpless.” he slid his arms around the younger man in such a way as to appear threatening. He felt himself smirk as Cloud tensed.

“Let go..”

“Hmmm… no. I rather like you like this, it would be far too easy to snap your neck right here, like this-” He reached his hand up to the blonde’s throat, laughing as Cloud shuddered beneath his touch. “Its lucky for you, isn’t it, how indispensable you are to my plans. You should be glad I need you so much, not to mention…grateful for how much I like you.” He dropped his hand from the blonde’s throat, instead using it to cradle the shorter male against his chest. 

“Maybe I should kill myself then.” Cloud knew he didn’t really mean it. He was just buying time. 

“Hmm, even if you were actually willing to try, I wouldn’t let you.” He paused to turn the blonde around. “Besides, I know how much you secretly enjoy my blatant favoritism. You like to be god’s favorite, don’t you puppet?”

“You’re not a god, Sephiroth.” the blonde said, closing his eyes. “Not by a long shot.”

“Hm. Not yet, anyway.” the spectre continued unfazed. He ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair. “Regardless, you are mine. And my other plans are securely in action… now all I need is for you to be good, do you think you can cooperate this time Cloud?”

“Fuck off.” The blonde said. But his eyes were closed, and he was too concerned with the feeling of having the other man pet his head as one would a cat to focus on meaning it. 

“Oh? I don’t really think you want me to.” He continued to rub his fingers through the blonde’s head. “Do you really want me to?”

“Nnn...no… not really…” Cloud flinched. He hadn’t meant to say that. Damn! The mental vice was getting to him again. 

“Good puppet.” Sephiroth all but cooed. “You are mine.” Cloud jerked away. 

“No! stop it!” He couldn’t stand up, his head hurt so much, the siren call of voices was returning, telling him to obey, to let the man pull his strings, but he didn’t want this. Not again.

“ _ Mine!”  _ More commanding this time, the once honoured man jerked the blonde’s head up to stare into his eyes. He smirked, noticing from the way the other looked, that he was winning. “Mine.” He felt Cloud go limp in his hand. The man laughed, he had him! “Good boy Cloud.” And the blonde looked up  at him, with his own eyes reflecting out of that face. He preferred his own green on the boys face over blue anyway. He laughed, fading away into shadow as Vincent entered the door. 

Cloud looked at the former turked, avoiding eye contact, and said- “I have to make a delivery for Reno, I’ll be back in a few days.” as he walked out the door, and hopped on fenrir. He had a job to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus is highly disconcerted, because... this is all very, very unlike Cloud

Yuffie wasn't sure why, but Vincent's stare was oddly scaring her. He stared at her phone in an eerie manner, once he was finished zoning out. She'd found him staring out into space when she'd arrived.

"I need to make a call, is it alright-" he began

"Sure, but you never call anyone..." She paused... "Is it a girlfriend? Cause if so I-"

Vincent hushed her and took the phone, dialing the number in his pocket. Yuffie bounced and started tapping her foot- this was boring. After a while she stopped- why did  _ Vincent,  _ of all people, look scared? 

"Tseng isn't answering." He said. Yuffie froze. What was going on exactly? She saw him dial another number. The person apparently picked up this time, as the gloomy man's face fell into a grim smile. "Rufus, I need to warn you..... Cloud's already there? Then you need to be careful- I saw something before he left. No don't trust what he tells you, something's going on." He hung up, turning his crimson eyes to her own. "Yuffie, stay here."

"What's going on? Why-" she began, slightly trembling.

"Just stay put, where you are." He grunted and took off... So she decided to calm herself by digging through the vacation home. But the knot in her stomach just grew tighter, it felt as though someone wrapped her in innards in a frozen noose. Something was very wrong.

\-------------------------------

Rufus had been very disconcerted the duration of the meeting. A certain blonde was acting strange: avoiding eye contact entirely, acting stiff- more so than usual, and talking in short, cryptic phrases. Not to mention the laughter. As far as he knew the other blonde, Rufus could honestly say that Cloud never laughed. Not even a giggle, or a snicker or a chuckle. Wistful smiles and a crinkled nose on occasion, but never this cackle that shook the short man's entire frame. Something was wrong, that he knew- Vincent's phone call merely proved his observation. He was certain now, of what he'd speculated over the past few weeks- geostigma was indeed what he thought, there was no denying that now. He tensed his muscles. He knew that Cloud had been unaware of his survival, but he doubted that the megalomaniac behind this was- especially considering- Rufus looked down at his lap, as discreetly as possible, hand on his double barreled pistol. When he looked back up, his fears were proven true- the blonde must've realized that the former president was indeed at the right conclusion after getting off of the phone, as he was staring directly at Rufus with such a piercing gaze that the white-clad man shivered in his wheelchair. Those were not Cloud's eyes. Cloud's were somber, defiant, and brighter than this. They were neon blue, not dark green and turquoise. Nor were they slit-pupiled like these were- no, only one person Rufus knew of had that. This wasn't the same person he'd remembered as Zack's younger friend who failed the psych eval. This wasn't the delusional man with memory loss who repeatedly got in everyone's business, or the depressed hero who'd lost a friend and the one he loved, all for the sake of another friend's madness. This was the one that he saw that day in the crater, the shaking and even less confident than usual side of the blonde, the one that only answered to one person. Rufus knew at that instant what danger he was in.

\-----------------

Vincent felt conflicted. There was a pervasive sense of dread as he glided and sprang from roof to roof. Managing to find a gold Chocobo and cross the ocean as fast as he did was a stroke of luck if he knew one. Perhaps that same luck would help him somehow drag Cloud back out of the encircling arms of darkness; however, he didn't know how permanent the result would be anymore. There were never any constants in dealing with the madman he knew was pulling the strings again. Nor were there with himself, or with Cloud. All three of them were unpredictable- there were endless variables that could affect the outcome from here on, and that left him uncertain this would work.  He figured he'd just have to hope for the best.

\--------------

Yuffie stared blankly down at the small leatherbound book in her hands. She couldn't believe what she saw- this must have been what caused Vincent to flip out. She read the text again- Cloud's scrawled writing a blaringly stark contrast to the cursive next to it. 

**"I'm pretty sure I'm losing it again. I've been hallucinating recently- or at least that's what I hope. Hearing that voice is driving me insane. And then there are times when I swear I see figures. Sometimes it's them, and I feel safe with her watching over me, the scent of flowers in the air. Sometimes it's him, and I fear that this might mean something, but I don't know what.**

 

**(Next entry)**

 

**My fears were right. It's been a few days, but I've had to move out to the vacation home. I was tending to her flowers again, the church felt sad that day. The flashbacks, the hallucinations, they're getting worse. And on top of everything, I'm being haunted. This, this isn't an illusion. It won't disappear when I try to make it. I can feel his presence clearly. He's returning, and I'm caught in the middle again. I don't think I can take anymore. Not from him.**

 

**(Next entry)**

 

**Vincent found me. Apparently he can see him too. He hasn't done anything yet, but my gut says he will very soon. I can feel it, just like I can feel him in my head, and in the room, he's watching and I can't escape. It's just like before, and there's nothing I can do. Not anymore.**

**(Next entry)**

**_Stop writing in this, or I'll burn it._ **

**_-S_ **

  
  
  


Yuffie blanched as the last entry glared at her from the page. She flipped out her phone.

\------------------------

The bar had been so busy of late. It didn't help that her helper disappeared as often as he did. Or that he never answered the phone. Tifa sighed. The orphans in the slums even seemed to miss him. The kids were always asking her when he'd come back. Honestly, she wasn't sure he would. Every time he left with that look, she remembered what he'd said that day after fighting Sephiroth in the lifestream, afraid that he wouldn't return because he'd taken his own life to join with Aerith and Zack in the lifestream. 

She was jolted from her thoughts by the phone. Vaguely she wondered if it was Cloud, before realizing it was his office phone ringing. A delivery then. She dashed up the stairs quietly, and picked up the phone. Before she could answer, a shrill voice called out.

"Tifa! Oh I'm so glad you picked up! I'm worried about Cloud." Yuffie's voice rang out from the landline. 

"We all are..." She said, pinching her nose, thinking this was just Yuffie's typical ranting call.

"No, I mean- I was chasing Vincent and I lost him for a bit, but I found him in costa del sol. He was acting even gloomier than normal and then he took off after calling Rufus about Cloud, so I snooped around in the vacation house and I found Cloud's diary. They've been hiding out here, but the worst part is..... " Yuffie paused to huff and wheeze a bit, out of breath from everything she'd just said. Tifa waited, listening with rapt attention now. "His diary also has a bunch of passages stating that Sephiroth is returning. And Vincent went off to see Rufus all in a hurry.. And Tifa I'm scared."

Tifa froze. She stared at the phone in shock. This couldn't be happening. It was supposed to be over. This couldn't...

"Yuffie, are you certain?" She could barely contain her anxiety and dread. 

"Of course I am. It's right here in front of me. Do you want me to read it? There's even stuff about you in here." The ninja continued on, slightly affronted 

"What?" She didn't even register the last part until after she expressed her confusion. 

"Yeah, it says here that he finds you annoying and wishes you'd lay off. What does he mean by that? And then there's this loopy cursivy writing next to it that says it agrees.the same writing has comments everywhere and it always has a -S after it. Do you know anyone who does that?" The eighteen year old kept chattering.

Tifa blanched again. Annoying? He wishes she'd lay off? Was that why he was avoiding them? Because he didn't want her? Or because of the other writing that she suspected she knew the origin of? 

"Tifa you still there?" The phone questioned at her. 

"I'll have to call you back later." She said softly, and hung up, Yuffie's protestations still screaming from the receiver.

She felt a tug on her arm.

"Tifa, is Cloud ok?" Marlene looked up at her.

"No sweetie, I don't think he is." And neither am I now. She finished the thought. No use dwelling on it though, she had a bar and children to protect....

\------------------------------

He'd forgotten how this felt during the past two years. This cacophony of voices was so loud it hurt, but that was fine. He had a purpose again, he knew what he needed to do, and by what means he had to do it. And that voice whispering comfort and encouragement into his shattered psyche. The fact that he forgot how good this felt, that he'd run from it made him laugh. When was the last time he had done so? Of course, he felt Rufus was on to him, but he was onto the other blonde as well. He could sense what the other was hiding. He could feel it, and so could  _ he _ . But just as he was about to push the issue like the voices wanted, to ask about it and retrieve the matter hidden under that blanket, Rufus left him on hold for a phone call. He heard Vincent's deep tone from the speaker on the end. Why did the former turk have to interfere now? But it was fine, he figured he could just as easily use force. He stared at Rufus now, no point in hiding it anymore, and waited for the voice in the forefront to tell him what to do. The president looked up, and their eyes met for an instant, followed by a flash of pain. 

_ "Behind you. _ " The man's voice called out to him, deep and gravelly and familiar. Cloud raised first tsurugi to block the bullet aimed for his head.  _ "You know what to do, don't you?"  _ The voice asked. 

"Of course. I kill them, right? For trying to stop us." He responded, getting into stance. 

_ "Yes, that's right. Good boy."  _ The voice crooned. The three others in the room looked at him with concern. Why concern? Didn't they see he was fine? He was being good, he was happy because he'd finally gone back where he belonged. They should be more concerned with their own issues. Especially with the orders he had now. He pulled Vendetta out from the fusion sword, holding the rest in his other hand, about to swing it down on Rufus head, but it was stopped with a loud clang, a golden, clawed hand in the way. Vincent had followed him. Cloud hissed. 

"Cloud." The raven haired male began. "Snap out of it." A brief flash of something crossed his mind. A protective urge, a kind thought, a grief not yet gone. But before anything came of it, the voice was back.

_ "They're trying to take you away again, aren't they? You know where you belong, correct?"  _

The voice was imperious, demanding, possessive, undeniable. He couldn't find it in him to block it out. Why would he? The voice was always right. The man behind it too.  _ "Shh, it's alright. I won't allow them to steal you away this time. Not again- no they will never touch you again puppet."  _ The voice insisted, stronger now. Cloud hummed in response, tensing to strike again. Vincent met him blow for blow, and Reno managed to open the door, the redhead and Rude both about to hit him from behind. He was surrounded, but he wasn't going to allow anything to happen. He couldn't. He-

"Well, look who needs help." A new voice said aloud. All the heads snapped over in its direction. 

"What are you doing here, Kadaj?" Rufus piped up. 

"Well, I was planning on simply questioning you, but it appears you've got a problem, and one that I intend to make much worse." The boy looked over at Cloud, who could feel a pull in that boy's direction. 

_ "Tell him what you sense."  _ The voice commanded. 

"It's under Rufus' blanket." The blonde said, hoping the child? understood. 

_ "Not a child. A remnant, forged out of corrupted lifestream." _ The voice informed.

The remnant nodded his thanks, and turned back towards Rufus before motioning at the door. Two more walked in, one taller and slender, the other bulkier with cropped hair. 

Cloud felt Vincent pull back, and the three of them got into fighting poses. 

"It appears, big brother needs help over here." The one who came in first, Kadaj, said. The other two nodded, and took on Rude and Reno, while Cloud turned back to Vincent, sword drawn.

\------------—

Something different was wrong. Normally confrontation was enough to make the blonde snap out of the trance like mind controlled state, but this time, his eyes simply grew brighter, then even more dulled and greenish. He'd made it worse somehow, and there was no way of knowing how. And now those three he'd seen in the forgotten city had arrived. He was growing desperate. Those disconcerting eyes staring at him from his friend's face left a pit of ice in his stomach as the fought. Inevitably, his cloak was his downfall, it caught on Rufus' abandoned wheelchair, and he fell back. Not a moment later, Cloud was on him, literally, with a sword to his throat. He had one shot. One last clear shot with Death-penalty before he died. He was about to pick up the rifle, but he couldn't bring himself to go through with the motion. At the realization of what happened, the blonde above him gave an out of character smirk. One more like what Seph- what  _ he _ would.

That meant he really was out of time. Only one thing left to try, really. Those eyes began to look concerned with the lack of movement he was making, and the blonde was too shocked to respond when he grabbed hold of the cotton sleeveless top the man always wore now. Not a single reaction until Vincent found his courage and pulled the man down by that shirt, down farther onto himself until he felt the blonde's lips on his own. The body above his trembled and convulsed, but he refused to loosen his grip or stop the contact, even going as far as to open his mouth and encourage the other man with his tongue. Anything to get the blonde back to normal, even if it ended their friendship. Suddenly, the blonde relaxed, opening his own mouth and returning the kiss. Shyly, the younger man opened his eyes, revealing that the blue color had returned, and that his pupils were normal. He then closed them once more and pulled away. 

"I.... Thank you. I was losing again." He recalled the exact way the man was losing it. It was more violent than before. 

"It's not your fault." Vincent pulled him back, but this time to hold him comfortingly. 

"It is. I gave in without a fight. He got possessive and I reacted badly- by responding to that urge, that compulsive need that always seems to reappear. I can't seem to get rid of it. No matter what I-" he stopped the blonde with another kiss. 

"I think I've discovered the cure." He gave a wry smile that the blonde returned. But that smile faded as the blonde winced in pain, eyes flicking away. Vincent followed the other man's gaze, to find that where the remnants had stood was now a much taller figure. Despite that smirk behind the silver, Vincent could see how angry the man was. And now he had a body. 

\---------———

He stared up at where the man was. Everything hurt, but Vincent's mere presence seemed to dull the pain slightly. And it helped to quiet the onslaught of voices, until the silver demon sauntered over like a wrathful god and snatched him from off of the ex-Turk's lap. The ground was spinning, his feet couldn't touch the floor. Not the best moment to be motion sick, he decided, as the man snarled and threw him at the wall. 

"Don't treat him like that." Vincent's voice was low and bestial. 

"I can treat my possessions as I wish." Came the haughty response. 

"He doesn't belong to you." Cloud knew that voice. This was going to get dangerous. 

"Hm." The leather-clad man turned his head and Cloud tried not to look. "Get up." He did. He looked at the floor that was still spinning, and back up at the man. Small simple steps slowly led him closer to where the two men were facing off. His mind was racing like a baby Chocobo, his legs felt like putty. The floor began to loom closer again, but something braced him before he fell. He vaguely decided he was grateful to have stepped up to the man's right, otherwise it might've not worked out so well. Looking up, he gazed into the amber eyes he knew he would find directly across the room. 

"Chaos, let Vincent back out. Please." He was scared. If those two fought, he didn't want to even think about the damage to both the world, and to Vincent's body. 

"Step aside." The coarse voice demanded. "This is a matter of the planets safety, and I don't want you swept into this. If we survive and I let you die, Vincent will never forgive me." The clawed creature spoke, a feral grin and glowing yellow eyes fixed on the man that Cloud could feel holding him up. "Protect him Rufus." 

"Of course, the better option would be to hand him over." A smug voice said from slightly in front of where they stood, both slightly injured. The man paused. "No then?" A hmming noise followed. The leather covered figure stepped back, slightly closer, and Cloud could feel the man's unnaturally long hair tickling his own forehead. Something warm brushed his arm, and he saw a flash of green. A restore materia.

"At least heal yourself." The man ordered, as he stalked off to fight the demonic creature where Vincent had been. Cloud waited for the two of them to leave before turning to Rufus.

"How pissed off would he be if I healed you instead?" He wondered aloud.

"I wonder. Want to test that?" The other blonde replied with a cheeky tone and a hint of a smirk toying with the edge of his mouth. 

"Or I could heal us both, and we can run down and try to stop them." The enigmatic warrior decided, gazing off in the direction they'd headed.

"Get them too." Rufus said, pointing to his two non MIA Turks where they lay unconscious on the floor. 

"Maybe I won't." He said with a wry smile before standing up and making sure to heal everyone in the room- but not wasting any Phoenix downs on the two who were passed out. It would be funny leaving them to Rufus after they learned that they'd missed the real action. They'd complain for months on end. Or, at least Reno would. And that gave Cloud something to look forward to after all of this was over, and a reason to hurry out there. He didn't register that Rufus followed behind with his unique gun, but he did register that Chaos was on the defensive when he arrived, and that made him all the more eager to help, so he started to hurry- but he saw Sephiroth make a slashing movement and Chaos wasn't looking at his adversary. It was like watching a train wreck. Cloud found he couldn't look away as those startling amber eyes faded back to blood ruby and Vincent's body fell to the ground. His legs dashed forward of their own accord as he desperately scrambled to catch his falling friend, but something barred him from moving forward. He tried to tear it off, and continue his mad dash- but that thing(an arm, he realized) wouldn't let go. He flinched at a sudden pain in his cheek- he'd been slapped. It stung, but he turned his defiant gaze up at the person holding him back, glaring into those cat-like eyes with all the anger he could muster. The man slapped him again, growling. That's when he paused to actually look at the other's expression. What he saw made him look down, shocked and simply put, confused. He'd seen those eyes smug, possessive, demanding, cold, blank, tormented, crazed- but never in his experience had he ever seen Sephiroth completely furious. Those eyes were so livid they looked like green fire and death and destruction and hell itself. But why? Then he remembered Vincent's lips on his own back in Healin. That could definitely be why. 

"Mine." The silver haired man growled, "no-one else's but mine." Those arms wrapped around his waist tight enough that Cloud didn't think he could breathe- his thoughts were disrupted by the man's wing snapping out. "Now, to the end of everything. Together this time." The taller man purred. Cloud shivered, as the ground fell beneath him. He wasn't entirely certain that flying was good for his stomach, and was about to panic when a sharp pain ripped through his skull and everything went dark. 

\---------------------

He woke to pain. Burning pain.

_ "He got away. Might want to get up slowly. I'm going to sleep for a while Vince."  _ Chaos warned. Despite the warning, Vincent was more than surprised to find the stabbing pain that tore through him as he sat up. 

"Thank the planet. Yo, bossman, Vinny's awake." Not the best thing to hear after your literal inner demon got stabbed by a psychopath out to destroy the world, and nearly caused you to die in the process.

"Reno, tone it down please." He told the overly boisterous redhead. 

"Vincent, are you all right? You got sliced rather deep." Rufus said, blanket and wheelchair gone, kneeling behind him to help hold him up.

"I'll survive. I've been shot through the heart before, that was worse. Where's Cloud."

Rufus shook his head.

"He's gone. I couldn't move fast enough, and the second I got here, all I saw was Sephiroth flying off with him- I think he was unconscious." The blonde said.

"Then it's time to find him." The former Turk stood up, still woozy from his mostly healed wound. "As well as Tseng and Elena. I believe I might know where they are." 

"Then cough it up. I've been worried sick yo." Reno practically yelled. 

"Hm." Vincent pulled out a thread and patched his torn shirt and cloak from where he was stabbed as he walked. "Then come along. I'll explain on the way."

\---------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place a year before- and all the way through ACC, ignores DOC in part...(the deep ground crisis and a living Sephiroth… not a good mix.) Inspired by reading the lifestream black and white chapter of on the way to a smile.


End file.
